


.твои драмы подзаебали.

by lemon_piece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song: Drama Club (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, alternative universe — model business, baekhyun is a modeliar, kyungsoo is his assistant, some awkwardness, some serious moments, some sexy and hot moments, some tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Бэкхён даже не смотрит на него, откидывает голову на спинку кресла, и тихо стонет от скуки. Со стороны раздаётся глухой шорох, на который он реагирует краем уха, продолжая дальше смотреть в рубинового цвета потолок кабинета. Вздрагивает только тогда, когда раздаётся глухой щелчок дверного замка и тихий металлический отзвук бьющихся друг о друга ключей.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	.твои драмы подзаебали.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exo-l ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=exo-l+%E2%99%A5).

> _читать под песню **Melanie Martinez** — **drama club**_
> 
> ну... эта же работа есть на фикбуке, решила выложить и здесь. просто почему нет? так вот. в таком плане я пишу работы не часто (я имею в виду nc-шные...) прошу сильно не бить. и я хочу перевести её на английский, но не уверена в том, насколько угадаю со временем в грамматике. но попытка никогда не означает — плохо.
> 
> *может кто захочет помочь?*

Бэкхён смотрит на новую модель с неприязнью. Ни её аккуратная, заученная поза, ни светлая, казалось бы, естественно-натянутая улыбка ему не нравится. Даже доброжелательный взгляд раздражает настолько, что он злится, едва выходит из себя, отводя взгляд в сторону, и машет рукой ассистенту, мол, на сегодня с неё хватит. А та улыбается, думает, что всё прошло хорошо, подбегает к нему на радости и выпаливает что-то, чего Бэкхён даже не старается запомнить, сухо улыбается, говорит на автомате, что было приятно работать и отворачивается. Но Кёнсу, своему ассистенту, тихо бросает, чтобы больше её сюда даже не звали.

— Что на этот раз? — Кёнсу улыбается девушке, провожая её, и поворачивается лицом к Бэкхёну. — Чем тебе эта не угодила? Вполне себе симпатичная. Таких сложно искать, сам знаешь.

— Она мне не понравилась, — Бён безразлично пожимает плечами, переводя взгляд на экран с получившимися фотографиями. Указывает на десяток похожих выражениями лиц фотографий, недовольно выдыхая. — В ней нет ничего особенного, очередная модель, на лице которой написано «готова продаться, потому что _скучно_».

— Из-за твоих комментариев мы больше никого не сможем подобрать. Если тебя кто-нибудь услышит...

— Сами модели убьют друг друга раньше, — Бэкхён поднимает голову, — чем я их. В этом нет ничего нового. Отпусти всех пораньше, пока я не разберусь с тем, какие фотографии отослать в типографию Чанёлю.

Кёнсу фыркает, отпуская оставшихся работников домой, и смотрит в спину закрывающему за собой дверь Бэкхёну. До устало потирает запястье, дожидаясь, пока из зала не уйдёт последний сотрудник, выключает свет и идёт в кабинет Бёна. Тот, прикрыв глаза, опирается подбородком на сложенные в замок руки, не обращает на него внимания. Даже тогда, когда кресло напротив с тихим скрипом прогибается под весом Кёнсу.

— Напомни, сколько лет ты на вершине этой индустрии?

— Лет шесть уже, Кёнсу, — выдыхает Бэкхён, приоткрывая один глаз. — Ты где-то около двух лет. Я знаю, что делаю. Знаю во что мне всё это может обойтись. Знаю всё, поэтому заткнись и больше не задавай таких вопросов. 

— Мне кажется, что не знаешь.

Бэкхён фыркает, сминая в руках какую-то бумажку с анкетой модели. Он пришёл в индустрию моды уже почти десять лет назад; открыл своё агентство — около четырёх. За всё время успел насмотреться на разнообразие масок людей, заскучать и выбирать людей. Успел испытать на себе всё: от насмешек до угроз смерти от своих же моделей. Но сейчас, в свои двадцать пять, будучи директором и основателем фирмы «Privé», он до одури хочет чтобы кто-нибудь заткнул его же ассистента.

Бён уже не помнит, как тот оказался по его правую руку. Не помнит, когда успел сблизиться с ним до такой степени, чтобы тот давал ему советы по поводу управления. И уж точно не понимает, почему позволяет Кёнсу говорить с ним вот так, без формальностей.

— Ты и твои драмы меня уже _подзаебали_, Бэкхён.

— Тогда напомни, почему ты всё ещё здесь? — Бён вскидывает бровь, протягивая ладонь в сторону двери, немного ослабляя галстук. — Тебя здесь насильно никто держать не будет, Кёнсу. В моём модельном мире ты волен творить всё, что тебе угодно.

— Ты уверен в своих словах, Бэкхён?

— _Абсолютно_.

Бэкхён даже не смотрит на него, откидывает голову на спинку кресла, и тихо стонет от скуки. Со стороны раздаётся глухой шорох, на который он реагирует краем уха, продолжая дальше смотреть в рубинового цвета потолок кабинета. Вздрагивает только тогда, когда раздаётся глухой щелчок дверного замка и тихий металлический отзвук бьющихся друг о друга ключей.

— А если бы я хотел с тобой кое-что _обсудить_… — чуть хрипло тянет До, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной. — Что-то сказать… 

— Обсудить что-то серьёзное, что даже дверь закрыл? Вперёд. Удиви меня, Кёнсу-я…

— Даёшь разрешение? — фыркает Кёнсу, убирая ладонь с ручки.

— А ты разве хочешь что-то сделать со мной? — Скучающим голосом тянет Бён, склоняя голову набок. — Будь осторожнее с такими вещами.

— Ты ведь не знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Просто предупреждаю, Кёнсу.

Бэкхён вскидывает бровь, когда Кёнсу бросает на него потемневший взгляд. Дышит через раз, потому что чёртов Кёнсу опирается на стол ладонями и смотрит на него слишком пристально, так что мурашки разбегаются от головы до ног. Бён неосознанно облизывает губы, опуская взгляд на приоткрытую шею До. Сейчас ему стоит много ожидать, потому что Кёнсу — это Кёнсу. Бэкхёна тянет к нему как к человеку, которого он хотел бы иметь во всех смыслах, но не понимает, почему тот всё ещё не ушёл.

— Мне ведь не до твоих драм, Бэкхён…

— Раздражает?

— _Очень_…

Кёнсу выдыхает, тянется через весь столик, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Бэкхёна, притягивает к себе и целует. Не обращает внимания на округлившиеся от удивления глаза, напирает, толкая Бэкхёна в спинку стула.

Становится душно.

Кёнсу перелезает через стол, ведомый опустившимися на его талию холодными ладонями, чувствует упирающуюся в поясницу столешницу и тихо шепчет Бёну на ухо:

— Я на неё никогда бы не подписался…

— А если просто на меня? — Бэкхён смотрит из под опущенных ресниц, не убирая ладоней. — Подписался бы?

— На тебя?

Кёнсу пожимает плечами, склоняя голову. Ладони опускаются на его плечи, оттягивают края рубашки, расцепляют пуговицы одну за одной.

— Определённо…

Кёнсу припадает к шее Бэкхёна, раздвигает колени шире, шипит от обжигающей боли в пояснице, и откидывает голову назад. Мурашки пробегают по коже Бёна, не сводящего глаз с пульсирующей под тонкой кожей шеи веной. Ухмыляется, проводя по ней ладонью, так что До вздрагивает, сразу же опуская взгляд и фыркает.

Потому что Бэкхён, кажется, ушёл в себя.

— Я ведь вижу, что ты возбудился… чувствую это, Бэкхён… чего ты ждёшь?

— Уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Уверен. Давай, возьми то, что дают, и заткнись…

До, выгибает спину, слабо толкаясь вперёд. Ждёт, когда Бён проснётся и начнёт действовать. Ведёт ладонью по застывшему лицу, обводит линию скул и проводит кончиками пальцев по пересохшим бэкхёновым губам. Фаланги один за другим погружаются в полости рта.

— _Тебе же это нравится, Бэкхён_… — шепчет Кёнсу, чувствуя кожей обжигающе горячий язык, и проталкивает пальцы глубже, смотря Бэкхёну в глаза. — _Нравится ведь_…

В глазах обоих отражаются только блики лавовой лампы.

Бэкхён, тяжёло выдыхая, надавливает на шею Кёнсу ладонью, заставляя остановиться. Ладони сами опускаются на поясницу и притягивают ближе. Губы снова накрывают его собственные, когда Кёнсу слабо стонет, толкаясь навстречу.

— Будь моей моделью сегодня, Кёнсу…

Пальцы последнего путаются в ремне на штанах Бэкхёна, выдыхающего слишком раздражённо и разочарованно, пока тот не поддаётся. До смотрит на Бёна некоторое время и ощутимо краснеет из-за поднявшейся от них двоих температуры в комнате.

— Какой? У тебя, их много…

— Только моей… _уникальной_… моделью под именем «До Кёнсу», которую никто не увидит такой, какой ты сейчас… только моей…

Кёнсу и не замечает, как оказывается сидящим на коленях Бёна полностью обнажённым, разгорячённым. Таким, каким ещё не была ни одна модель в руках Бён Бэкхёна. Сейчас он позирует только для него. Распаляется от обжигающих холодом ладоней на всём теле, едва не воет от приятной тянущей боли в пояснице, когда Бэкхён неспешно добавляет пальцы, стонет от удовольствия в крепкие поцелуи, когда тот обрывисто двигает бёдрами, закусывая кожу на шее. Бэкхёна здесь понимает только Кёнсу, который отдаёт всего себя, принимает всё, чему тот, не сдерживаясь, позволяет выйти наружу. Кёнсу ведёт раскрытой ладонью по часто поднимающейся груди, надавливает, так что широкий стул от ритмичных движений сдвигается к панорамному, уже зашторенному окну. Ноги беспомощно упираются в ножки, останавливают от очередного движения в сторону, когда Бэкхён выдыхает над ухом, вбиваясь и вбиваясь с новой силой. 

Кёнсу только сильнее выгибается в спине от сжимающих его рук, всхлипывает от ощущений, сковывающих всё внутри тугой цепью. Стонет, когда Бэкхён тянет его на себя и целует. Так по-собственнически, что того ведёт.

— Тебе ведь не плевать на меня, Кёнсу… даже на мои драмы…

— _Никогда_… — хрипло бросает До, слабо упираясь лбом в его лоб.

— Согласен быть _моей_ моделью?

Кёнсу растерянно выдыхает, сводя брови к переносице. 

Бэкхён не отвечает, ухмыляется, прикрывая глаза. 

Такой Кёнсу только наедине с ним.

Только для него.

_Потому что До Кёнсу только что подписался только на Бэкхёна._


End file.
